


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by ArcherDarke



Series: Cassunzel Dream Smut [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, and NOT related to any of my other works, anyway its just a short oneshot, cassandra is a relentless top, cassunzel, dont judge me, for the cassunzel crowd, happens somewhere in season 1 i guess, i tried to capture some of those hot moonsandra vibes she has going on at the minute, its not very polished, its smut, just pure smut, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: Rapunzel has a wet dream about Cassandra. A very wet dream.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassunzel Dream Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688068
Comments: 17
Kudos: 268





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

The first thing Rapunzel noticed when her eyes fluttered open was that it was still the middle of the night. Moonlight lit her room with its white glow, allowing her to make out the faint shapes of the paintings on her walls and the vague outlines of her bedroom furniture. She sat up, confused. It wasn’t like her to wake before morning, usually she slept right through and awoke feeling refreshed and peppy enough to face the coming day. She wasn’t sure what, but something must have woken her.

She leant over to light the oil lamp on her bedside table, changing the ambience of the room to something warmer and more welcoming. She blew out the match she had used and placed it on a tray with all the others she had used recently, then she turned to survey the rest of her room for an idea of what had woken her. She almost screeched in fright when she saw Cassandra perched on the end of her bed, observing her with half lidded eyes and a mischievous grin on her face.

“Hey, Princess.” Cassandra greeted her, as if it was perfectly normal for her to be here in Rapunzel’s room in the middle of the night.

“Cass! Wha-? What are you doing here?! Do you know what time it is?!” Rapunzel cast about for something, anything that could explain what was going on.

“I know what time it is, Raps, do _you_?” Cassandra had begun to move as she spoke in a low voice, climbing fully onto Rapunzel’s bed and crawling until her face was just inches away from Rapunzel’s. She had a look on her face that Rapunzel could only describe as sultry, and as Rapunzel watched she saw Cassandra’s mossy green eyes drop to her lips, her tongue darting out to suggestively run along her own as she did so.

“Cass? I don’t-..what is this?!” Rapunzel was wildly confused but she couldn’t deny that the way Cassandra was looking at her - with an unmistakable hunger in her eyes - was making her stomach flip in all sorts of different ways.

“Shh, Raps, it’s okay,” Cassandra pressed a finger to Rapunzel’s lips with a seductive smile, “I’m going to take care of you.”

“T-take care of me?” Rapunzel stuttered around the finger on her mouth, surprised by the way her body shivered at Cassandra’s whispered words.

“Hmm, I’ve seen the way you look at me, Raps.” Cassandra continued, lowering her hand to Rapunzel’s chest and pushing gently until Rapunzel sank down into her pillows with a soft gasp. 

“Y-you have?” Rapunzel asked, voice hoarse. Cassandra was over her now, looking down at Rapunzel like she was going to devour her. She’d slid her knees between Rapunzel’s legs and Rapunzel was acutely aware of the strong, muscled thighs pressing up against hers.

“I have.” Cassandra’s hand moved, stroking a path down between Rapunzel’s breasts and lower to pause on the curve of her trembling stomach. “And I know when a woman wants to spend some quality time with me in her bed.”

Even through the material of her nightdress, Rapunzel could feel the heat of Cassandra’s hand on her skin. She tried to fight the fog that had settled inside her head, but the thought of what Cassandra might do next made her heart beat fast with a quiet excitement. “C-Cass, it’s not like that...” She insisted, but Cassandra’s hand was moving even lower, her fingers curling around the hem of Rapunzel’s nightdress.

“Isn’t it?” Cassandra asked, eyebrow raised in question. Her grin became a smirk as she slipped her hand beneath Rapunzel’s nightdress, stroking the smooth skin of her outer thigh and causing Rapunzel to inhale sharply at the sensation. “Tell me you want me to stop, Princess.” Cassandra dared her, her eyes intense with heat as they looked deep into Rapunzel’s.

Rapunzel could feel a roaring fire building within, and it seemed like the only thing in the world that could douse it was the woman who’s fingers were playing teasingly with the edge of her underwear as she waited for Rapunzel’s answer.

With a groan, Rapunzel reached up to grasp Cassandra’s shirt in her fists and pulled her down until they were nose to nose, the smirk on Cassandra’s face growing even more cocky when they were just inches apart. “No,” Rapunzel rasped, her body shivering with need, “I don’t want you to stop.” She kissed Cassandra hard and Cassandra kissed her back, effortlessly taking the lead and causing Rapunzel to moan at the way her mouth moved against Rapunzel’s. More than once, Cassandra paused to teasingly suck Rapunzel’s bottom lip into her mouth, only to let it go and resume their kiss with fresh fervour.

The hand beneath her nightdress disappeared and then Cassandra was expertly unlacing the strings that tied the chest together and pulling the fabric apart to expose Rapunzel’s breasts to the cool night air. Rapunzel gasped at the sensation, feeling her sex twitch with arousal in response. Cassandra broke their heated kiss to lower her mouth to a rigid nipple, taking it between her lips and running her tongue hard over the tip. She kissed and nipped her way over to the other bud and gave it the same treatment. Rapunzel gasped and moaned out loud, fingers digging into Cassandra’s back as she worked her magic on Rapunzel’s breasts.

When she’d spent as much time there as she desired, Cassandra lifted her head and returned her mouth to Rapunzel’s whilst her hands slipped beneath Rapunzel’s nightdress again, pushing the material up and over her thighs and bunching it up around her waist. Rapunzel shuddered as Cassandra began to pull at her underwear, pulling away from Rapunzel to slide the panties down her legs and toss them aside with a smirk.

Rapunzel could feel heat rising in her cheeks as Cassandra paused to just look at her, her lower half fully exposed to Cassandra’s gleaming eyes. She could feel the same heat radiating from between her thighs and an incessant throbbing deep within her sex, begging to be eased.

“C-Cass?” Rapunzel stammered, breaths coming in short and hard.

Cassandra moved then, crawling over Rapunzel once more, her knees sliding between Rapunzel’s legs and gently pushing them further out, opening her thighs as wide as they would go. Rapunzel felt the folds at her centre parting and she groaned, knowing that soon Cassandra would be touching her where she needed it most.

“Are you ready, Princess?” Cassandra breathed, her mouth hovering teasingly over Rapunzel’s and her fingertips dancing through the dark curls above her pulsing centre.

“Yes…” Rapunzel’s answer sounded strangled, “God, yes…”

“Okay, Raps...” Cassandra whispered, and then her fingers were sliding down between Rapunzel’s folds, pressing deep between them to the pearl hidden beneath and circling it with the same precision that Cassandra did with almost everything.

A guttural moan came roaring out of Rapunzel’s mouth and she threw her head back and pressed a hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. Cassandra’s mouth was at her throat as her fingers dipped low to collect the rush of arousal that coated Rapunzel’s sex, and then they were sliding up again to tease her with torturously slow strokes that caused a sheen of sweat to break out all over her skin. Her hips rose against Cassandra’s hand, chasing the pleasure she knew she could get if Cassandra’s fingers would just stay exactly where she needed her.

Cassandra moved so that her mouth was at Rapunzel’s ear and she chuckled softly, breath hot on the sensitive ridges beneath her lips. “I have to admit, Raps,” She murmured, voice low and seductively cocky, “I never expected you to be so ready for me,” she flicked her tongue over Rapunzel’s ear and Rapunzel could practically feel the smirk on her face, “so _wet,_ ” she breathed, “so _hot,_ ” her fingers slid low and lightly teased the entrance to Rapunzel’s sex, “so _open.”_ Cassandra pressed her fingers deep inside and Rapunzel’s hips lifted off the bed involuntarily at the sudden spike of pleasure that shot through her body. She shivered and shuddered and felt another spike as Cassandra pressed her thumb to the bundle of nerves just above where her fingers were sheathed within Rapunzel’s sex. It was too much, Rapunzel was panting, her body ready to feel the release she so desperately needed.

“Cass!” She called out, her hips moving hard against Cassandra’s hand now. She was almost there, she…just…needed…

* * *

“Raps!”

Rapunzel’s eyes fluttered open to see her room lit with bright morning sunlight and she blinked in confusion. Her body still thrummed with unsatisfied need and she could still feel the throbbing between her legs that Cassandra was just about to…

“Raps, come on, it’s time to get up!”

Rapunzel jerked in surprise as Cassandra’s face suddenly came into her field of vision, and she shot up in embarrassment. “Cass! What are you…what time is it?” She stuttered.

“Time to get up!” Cass shook her head in frustration. “You haven’t got time to sleep in today, you’ve got a full schedule, remember?”

“Y-yes, I…remember.” The fog began to lift, and Rapunzel started to remember all the things she had to do today. Still, the image of Cassandra looming over her trembling body was forefront in her mind. _Was all that…a dream?_ She silently wondered. Cassandra appeared to be going about her day as normal, picking out the dress Rapunzel would be wearing and checking it for anything that might need fixing with her sewing kit. 

“Come on ,then, we need to get you out of those pyjamas.”

“What?!” Rapunzel squeaked, thoughts of Cassandra's hands pulling her clothes off coming unbidden to her chaotic mind. 

Cassandra looked at her with a frown. “What’s wrong with you today? Your face is all red! I hope you’re not coming down with a fever.” She reached out to press the back of her hand to Rapunzel’s forehead but Rapunzel practically flipped out of bed and away from her touch. Her body sure felt like it was on fire, but she couldn’t exactly _tell_ Cassandra that it had nothing to do with sickness.

“I…I need to use the bathroom!” Rapunzel ran out of the room as fast as she could, wondering how on earth she was going to explain all this to Cassandra later.

Cassandra watched her go with a frown and then shrugged. She was used to the princess being a bit weird sometimes. Whatever she was hiding would come out in the end, she was sure of it. She grabbed her kit from the top shelf of Rapunzel's wardobe and began to repair a small tear in the sleeve of Rapunzel's dress, Rapunzel's odd behaviour already forgotten.


End file.
